Dinosaurs in Canterlot High
by Neutral Leprechaun
Summary: A new school opened up outside town, and Max, Zoe and Rex decide to go. But when a girl named Rainbow suddenly became a magnet for all the dinosaurs, things start to get stranger. And even worse, the Alpha Gang are trying to capture to do evil experiments on her. Can the D-Team keep her safe? Or will the Alpha Gang actually do something right for once? I own nothing. No OCs please.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Dinosaur King story since I started watching the show when I was in Year 4.**

**Dinosaur King belongs to Sega, and MLP Equestria Girls belongs to Hasbro.**

**I own nothing. **

**Enjoy. (I hope.) **

It had been fairly peaceful for Max and his friends. The Alpha Gang hadn't decided to annoy them, which was strange. No new dinosaurs showed up since the Alpha Gang caught the Altirhinus. They were relaxing at Max's house, possibly thinking of ways to beat the heat.

"It's too warm!" Max heard Zoe complain.

"One place I would want to be right now is somewhere with air conditioning." Rex replied from outside.

"You said it." Max muttered.

"Kids, didn't you know a new school just opened up outside of town? Aki and I are sending you there for summer." Max's dad Taylor said from inside.

"Does it have air conditioning?" Max asked.

"Yes it does." Dr. Taylor replied.

"Alright! When do we go?" Zoe asked.

"Right now if you want. But remember, keep your dino holder on silent, and your dinosaurs in their cards, that way people won't be suspicious." He warned.

"Oh, ok." Rex replied.

_**At the new school…**_

"Ok kids, Reese will pick you up later. See you!" Spike said as the three got out of the car.

"Ok, Mom. See you tonight!" Max waved as his father drove off.

"Well, we might as well." Max said to his friends, just as two people zoomed past, knocking Rex over as a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Sorry! I just didn't want to be late, even though there is 10 minutes left until Form." A female voice said.

Rex looked up to see a white girl with indigo hair. She had sapphire blue eyes, and wore a light blue t-shirt, a purple skirt with 3 blue diamonds on it, and dark purple boots with a diamond at the top. Stood next to her was a girl familiar to the 3.

"Amy?" Zoe asked.

"Oh, hey guys. I didn't know you 3 were coming here too." She replied, seeming happier then usual.

"Well, neither did we." Rex replied, letting the white girl pull him up.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Rarity. Pleased to meet you. Amy here told me a lot about you dears. And don't worry, your secret about going around the world to save dinosaurs is safe with me. I Pinkie Promise. Cross my heart, hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye." 'Rarity' explained.

"I'm Max, this is Zoe and that's Rex. Nice to meet you too." Max replied.

"Let's head inside, you'll need a schedule, my dears." She continued, leading them inside to the Principal's office. Rarity knocked and a white skinned woman with light blue, pink, light green and turqoiuse streaked hair opened the door. She wore a tan jacket over a white blouse, with brown trousers and gold shoes. Around her waist was a sun belt.

"Hello Rarity, Amy. What can I do for you?" She asked, inviting them into her office.

"Principal Celestia, these three behind us, they are new students." Amy explained.

"I see." 'Celestia' walked over to a filing cabinet and pulled open a draw. She pulled out three sheets of paper and close the draw, and then sat down at her desk.

"Names please?" She asked.

"I'm Max Taylor." Max introduced.

"Zoe Drake." Zoe continued.

"Rex Owen." Rex concluded.

She wrote down the names at the top of the sheets of paper and handed them to the 3.

**Max: **

**1****st**** lesson: **Maths

**2****nd**** lesson: **English

**Break**

**3****rd**** lesson: **Art

**4****th**** lesson: **History

**Lunch**

**5****th**** lesson: **PE

**6****th**** lesson: **PE

**7****th**** lesson:** Free

**Zoe**

**1****st**** lesson: **Maths

**2****nd**** lesson: **English

**Break**

**3****rd**** lesson: **ICT

**4****th**** lesson: **History

**Lunch**

**5****th**** lesson: **Technology

**6****th**** lesson: **Technology

**7****th**** lesson: **Free

**Rex**

**1****st**** lesson: **Maths

**2****nd**** lesson: **English

**Break **

**3****rd**** lesson: **Science

**4****th**** lesson: **Science

**Lunch**

**5****th**** lesson: **PE

**6****th**** lesson: **PE

**7****th**** lesson: **Free

"At least for some lessons we're with each other." Rex complemented as the three left the office, and Rarity and Amy had already left for Form.

They walked up to a teacher that had said, "The Principal has told me that you three will be in my Form. I'm Miss Talbot."

They walked in and she said, "Please can you sit at the front table? That is the only table we have left."

"Yeah." Rex replied, walking over and sitting down.

"I'm taking the register." Miss Talbot explained, smiling as she said the names.

"Sunset Shimmer?"

"Urgh, here."

"Zoe?"

"Morning."

"Max?"

"Yeah."

"Rex?"

"Here."

"And Rainbow Dash?"

"Here."

"Ok, that's everyone." Miss Talbot concluded. "You may talk amongst your friends until lesson 1."

Rex turned around to see a light blue girl with rainbow hair approach.

"Is it ok if we sit with you guys? Sunset Shimmer is being a jerk towards me." She asked.

"Sure." Zoe replied.

"Thanks." The rainbow haired girl replied, sitting next to Rex.

"Name's Rainbow Dash. What about you guys?" The rainbow haired girl asked.

"That's Max. Zoe. And I'm Rex." Rex introduced.

The bell ran and everyone rushed towards the door to go to lesson.

_**At Lunch…**_

The lessons skipped by, and soon enough, it was lunch. Amy sat with Zoe, Max and Rex.

Max hears quiet beeping and silently looks down to see his Dino-Holder going off. He looked at Zoe and mouthed, "Dinosaur."

She looked at Rex, who confused, until Max gestures to his Dino-Holder.

"Oh." He mouthed.

Suddenly, the wall crashed opened and a large dinosaur crashed through. It walked on its back legs, with a long tail. It had blue eyes, and sharp teeth. It was purple, but with light purple, dark purple and yellow stripes from its head, along its back to the tip of its tail.

Everybody begin running out of the room, as the dinosaur slowly advanced into the room from the broken wall. It spotted something, and Rex spotted some rainbow hair.

"A Daspletosaurus? And it's going after that rainbow haired girl!?" Rex yelled to his friends.

"What the? Zoe, you and me will get the other students out of here." Max yelled to Zoe. He turned to face Rex. "You go get Rainbow Dash!"

Max raced after Zoe, as Rex summoned Ace as a small version of his full size.

"Come on!" He shouted, racing after the dinosaur.

_**At Zeta Point…**_

"Ursula, Zander, Ed! Get here now!" Dr.Z yelled.

"Coming Dr!" The three yelled in unison as they rushed into the room.

"I want you three idiots to go to that town and bring me back my dinosaur!" The Dr yelled, stomping his foot on the floor as a gap opened up, the three falling down. They fell a long way before landing hard in a rocket.

"We really need seat cushions." Ursula said through gritted teeth as the ship blasted off.

_**Back at the school…**_

The Daspletosaurus was endlessly chasing the young rainbow haired girl around the maze that was the school.

'_I may be fearless. But even I don't want to be near that dinosaur.' _She thought as she rushed towards the entrance. She tried pulling and pushing the door.

It was locked!

"Oh, crud!" She almost yelled as she ran off in another direction, the dinosaur still following.

Eventually, she ended up bumping into someone, and was sent in front of the dinosaur as it stopped and looked down. Rainbow Dash rubbed the little bump as she felt a hot breath on her neck. She slowly looked around to see the dinosaur right there, just staring at her.

The dinosaur bent its head down even more, until its snout was right in front of her. It suddenly licked her face, and pressed its face against hers. She chuckled a little as she hugged the snout.

"Well, well, well. I guess the Dr was right. The dinosaur was here." A female voice complemented. Rainbow looked up to see a green haired woman, and a pink outfit with a sort of purple cape behind.

Flanking her were two men, one had black hair and had black glasses on, with a brown jacket on, a red t-shirt under. On the jacket was a red insiga.

On her other side was a stocky purple haired man. He wore a really light purple t-shirt with the same insiga on it, and brown trousers.

"Why don't you be a good girl now and hand over the dinosaur?" She asked, smiling.

Something told Rainbow that she couldn't hand over her new friend, so she said, "No. Now leave me alone." She remembered something Rex told her, and she smirked. "Old lady."

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME AN OLD LADY!? YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!" She yelled, before pulling a device out.

"ALPHA SLASH!" She yelled, slashing a card down the device.

"Shake 'em up, Saichania!" She continued as a purple Saichania appeared from nowhere.

"Go get that dinosaur Tank! And make that pipsqueak pay!" The woman ordered.

Tank rushed forward, but was pushed back by something. The four turned to see the D-Team stood there, a blue Carnotaurus stood in front of them. Rex was holding a device too.

"The Alpha Gang. And look, the old lady's here too." Zoe exclaimed.

"I'm not an old lady!" She yelled again. "It's Ursula!"

While the Alpha Gang was distracted, Rainbow Dash led the Daspletosaurus away from them, but unknown to them, Tank and the Carnotaurus followed them.

"Um, Rex?" Zoe said.

"What?" Rex asked, turning around, just in time to see his dinos' tail disappear, and Tank's club to also disappear.

"Oh no. Ace!" Rex ran down the tunnel, which turned out to lead outside.

From there, he could see what the dinosaurs were following, Rainbow Dash and the Daspletosaurus. But what was kind of strange was that Tank and Ace were not attacking each other or the Daspletosaurus. In fact, all three seemed interested in Rainbow's hair.

Of course, it was strange naturally, no one born would ever have rainbow hair. But it seemed to give off a strange yet kind glow, like the first time the three found the stones and they heard the voices of the dinosaurs.

"That's why they're interested in her." Rex muttered.

"Huh?" Max and Zoe replied.

"Look at Rainbow's hair. Why does it seem familiar?" Rex suggested. They did so and realization came to them.

"The colours." Zoe muttered.

"The colours, her hair reflects the colours we saw when we heard the voices of the dinosaurs wanted us to save them." Max replied.

An airship landed nearby, and a tall man stepped out.

"Seth? What are you doing here?" Ursula asked.

"The Alpha Scanner detected a strong amount of dinosaur life here. We thought that it was from your dinosaurs, but the Dr ordered me to scan and see what the strong amount was." Seth explained.

"Strong amount? I wonder if it was from Rainbow Dash." Max stated to his friends.

"Probably." Rex replied, "I mean, the dinosaurs seem attracted to her hair and we did guess why."

Then Seth pulled out an Alpha Scanner to scan the three dinosaurs and Rainbow. They were now resting from their run. The Scanner beeped the most on Dash. And results showed up.

"Ah, just as I thought. The girl, she appears to be a vessel for the spirits of dinosaur. At least, according to the Scanner." Seth explained, smiling evilly.

"I've already sent the results to Dr.Z." He continued, just as the Dr rang up on the Alpha Scanner.

"Alright Seth, I got the results from the scan you did. Now show me this girl the Scanner scanned about!" He ordered.

The Scanner turned around and he saw that the D-Team had gotten so close to them that Tank didn't know they were right there.

"What?! Those kids!? Alpha Gang! Get off your behinds and take out those brats." He ordered again.

"We would, but they would just go to the girl like Tank and the Daspletosaurus did." The tall man replied.

"I suppose they do have a point. Which is why I put droids in the rocket you three were in." Seth replied.

"Excellent thinking Seth." The Dr remarked, before hanging up.

"Droids, separate the target from the dinosaurs, especially the Daspletosaurus." Seth ordered, and dark grey droids dropped from the sky.

"They're going to take Rainbow from our dinosaurs if we don't do something." Max complained.

"You ready?" Zoe asked, pulling out her Dino-Holder.

"As ever." Max replied, grinning, pulling his own out.

"DINO SLASH!" They both yelled.

"Triceratops, roar!" Chomp became his grown size.

"Spring up, Parasaurolophus!" Zoe yelled as Paris became her full size.

"Max, Zoe! Tell your dinosaurs to protect Dash no matter what!" Rex yelled.

An all-out war looked like it was just about to begin.

**And done! Whoa, it took 3 days to make this. I hope I didn't reveal too much. Anyway, I hope I didn't make the character out of character. It was only a few days ago I started watching Dinosaur King again. **

**Anyway, I own nothing.**

**Bye!**

**~Abigaia**


	2. Rhino or Dino?

**I'm back again, and I noticed the mistakes in Chapter 1. I hate myself for that. **

**This chapter is mostly the same as episode 'Rhino or Dino?', but different in a few ways.**

**Again, I own nothing. **

**Enjoy!**

Chomp and Paris full sized stood staring at 100 droids that tried to do their orders given to them by Seth, but Tank, the Daspletosaurus, Ace, and both Chomp and Paris either knocked them back, or destroyed them by standing on them.

"The droids can't get passed because of the dinos. Tank is such a traitor." The short guy said.

"I think Seth can see that Ed." Ursula said as she wacked 'Ed' on the head, leaving a bump. She turned to face Seth. "What do we do?"

"I'll send in my worker droids." He replied, as bigger droids dropped from the sky like the first ones did.

"Droids, grab the target!" Ursula yelled, as she summoned Tank back.

In the shadows, something, or someone, was watching, more than one.

"Did you hear Seth? He said that girl was like a vessel." The older one said.

"Yeah, I heard. Something tells me that if Seth and Grandpa get her, they'll do evil experiments on her." The younger replied.

"I can't let Rainbow Dash get hurt or captured." A third voice said.

"Don't worry Twilight. We'll help you get your friend back." The older said.

"Thanks Rod." 'Twilight' replied.

The one called 'Rod' stepped out of the shadows, holding an Alpha Scanner like the one Ursula held. Then she spotted him.

"Rod? What are you doing here?" She asked, confused.

"Sorry old lady." He said.

"I am NOT AN OLD LADY! How many times do I have to say that!? And what do you mean?!" She shouted, before asking.

"This!" He shouted, pulling out a card.

"ALPHA SLASH!" He continued, slashing down.

"Gush out, Spinosaurus!" A full size version of Spiny came out of nowhere.

"Spiny! Protect Rainbow at all costs!" Rod yelled.

"I'm helping out too!" Rod's sister Laura yelled out, and a full sized Terry came out of nowhere as well.

"Terry! Help out Spiny!" Laura shouted, as the two dinosaurs rushed at half the droids, while the Daspletosaurus Fire Bombed some more. Paris' Metal Wing took out some more. Ace's Cyclone and Chomp's Lightning Spear took more out as well, but more droids kept coming.

Twilight ran swiftly through the battle to where Dash was. And she found her friend, making her way towards the outer sides.

"Dash!" Twilight yelled, catching her attention.

"Twilight! We have to move, now!" Rainbow yelled, dodging where Spiny's foot was going to step.

"Yes! Let's go!" Twilight replied, as both made their way to where Rod and Laura were. Paris' Pteranodons swoop down and pick the two up, dropping them where Rod and Laura were.

"Are you two ok?" Rod asked.

"I'm good. What 'bout you, Twi?" Dash replied.

"I'm fine." Twilight answered.

"Great. Max!" Laura yelled.

"What?" Max shouted back.

"We've got Rainbow Dash! Call your dinosaurs back and let's get to the rendezvous point we talked about." Rod shouted, calling back Spiny as Laura called back Terry.

"Sure! Guys, let's get our dinos and head to the lab." Max said to Zoe and Rex as they called their dinosaurs back, and the Daspletosaurus followed Laura. She and Rod started glowing red and dark blue as they heard a male voice.

"_I want to go back home. Please?" _It was from the Daspletosaurus.

"Sure." Laura replied, pressing a button that turned the dinosaur back into its card that Rex picked up.

"Time to get out of here!" Zoe yelled as they all raced off, heading for Reese's lab.

"Those brats got away with our target! What do we do now, Seth?" Zander complained.

"I'll send a droid to watch them for now, so we can calculate our next move." Seth explained.

"I guess that would be a good idea." Ed replied.

_**At Reese's Lab…**_

"Reese? Are you here?" Zoe shouted.

"Yes Zoe. I'm here. I believe you want to speak to me about something?" Reese replied.

"Yeah. Well, it concerns the stones we found." Max replied.

"I see. Can you explain the situation to me?" She asked.

Rex explained how they met Rainbow Dash and how the Daspletosaurus and the other dinosaurs seemed attracted to the colours, and said how the colours resemble the stones.

Rod then explained that Seth and Dr.Z wanted her to do evil experiments on her, so they could have the power to also control the dinosaurs.

"I see." Reese spoke. She then turned to everyone else. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to go outside. I need to run some tests on your friend to see what the Alpha Gang are after."

"Ok. Come on kids, you too, Rod and Laura." Spike replied, leading the teens, Twilight, and Rod and Laura out.

Once they walked out of the door, Reese turned to face Rainbow. "Now, I'm going to ask you a question before I start the tests. Ok?"

"Sure." Rainbow answered, shrugging.

"Ok then. How did the Daspletosaurus react as soon as he saw you?" She asked.

Thinking back, she replied slowly, "Well, its eyes widened, at least, I think they did. And then I heard a voice in my mind saying, 'please save us from the evil ones'."

"I see. And from what you heard the Alpha Gang say, the dinosaurs might think that the Pterosaur, what the dinosaurs remember as something that saved them, is you." Reese explained, as results appeared on her computer.

"I've done the tests, and what I said previously is true." She muttered, before turning back to face Rainbow Dash again.

"I have the test results, and what I said about the dinosaurs thinking you are the Pterosaur, is true. According to my results, when the stones first crashed, a part of the stones, the piece that binds all the stones together, crashed near you, and you must have picked it up, causing the spirit to go inside you." Reese explained, and Rainbow listened carefully.

She reached into her bag and pulled a stone out, it was the middle piece of the stone plate, and it had three coloured orbs, one was red, one was yellow, and the last was blue, the same colours as the bolt on her t-shirt. The red had a sort of arrow pointing at the yellow. The yellow had one pointing at the blue, and the blue had one pointing at the red. The orbs seemed to glow slightly at her touch.

"You mean this?" Rainbow asked.

"I believe it is." Reese replied.

"Reese, another dinosaur just showed up!" Max yelled as he, Zoe, Rex, Rod and Laura ran back into the room.

Reese looked at the computer, and zoomed in on where it was.

"It's in Africa. In a country called Kenya." Reese replied, activating the teleport.

"I've always wanted to go there." Zoe exclaimed as they headed to the teleport.

"I can get there myself using this stone. Rainbow Dash replied, as Twilight held onto Dash as they teleported away.

"Can we come too?" Laura asked.

"If you have one of the stones, then yes." Reese replied.

"We do." Rod replied.

"Ok then." Reese replied.

"Hey guys, wait for us!" Laura replied, just as they reached the teleport, and teleported to Africa.

_**Kenya, Africa…**_

Rainbow and Twilight arrived first, having an almost too close encounter with the dinosaur, which was a Torosaurus, before it ran off after a rhino herd. Rainbow Dash sat down on a rock, while Twilight was pacing around.

"Hold it right there!" A female voice called out, and men in uniform surrounded them.

"What the?" Rainbow muttered.

"We're with the animal rescue team. Identify yourself and tell us why you're here." A woman spoke as she approached.

"I'm Twilight. But who are you?" Twilight asked, startled a little.

"You think you two are funny? You're with Ungaro. You're poachers, aren't you?" She asked again.

"Poachers?!" Rainbow almost shouted.

"How could you call us that?!" Twilight yelled.

"We wouldn't do that!" Dash continued, getting angry.

A light came from behind them, and Max and the others appeared.

"Wondering when you guys would get here. You wanna help us out?" Rainbow moaned.

"_Hello there in Africa. Found anything yet?" _Spike asked as he communicated from Max's Dino-Holder.

"I'll take that!" The woman said, taking it from Max's hand.

"Hey!" He complained, before looking down and moaning.

"Hey!" She gasped.

"_Is that really you, Mary?" _Dr Taylor asked.

"Yes it is. I haven't seen you seen the world lasso competition." 'Mary' replied, smiling.

"_You stole my glory." _He complained.

"Too bad you lassoed yourself in the final event." She chuckled.

"_My big feat." _Max's Dad groaned.

"So does that mean this is your son here?" Mary asked.

"_Yeah. That's my boy, Max." _Spike replied.

"Yeah, we've meet her. And from the way she's looking, I don't think she likes our _dogs_ a lot." Rex replied, gesturing to Chomp, Paris, Ace, Terry and Spiny.

"_Um, listen Mary." _Spike smiled sheepishly.

A few minutes later, Mary's men were walking Max and his friends.

"Good thing the ranger knows your Dad." Rex commented.

"Or we'd be in big trouble." Rod continued.

"Big time." Rainbow Dash replied, crossing her arms.

"_Listen Mary. I assure you the kids are there on a mission." _Spike assured.

"Ok then." Mary replied, surprised by what Dr Taylor told her.

A minute later, Mary gave Max back his device, and said, "Men, these kids are here to help us find Ungaro and his men."

She leaned forward to whisper to them, "Dinosaurs are not my department, but I'll help out in any way I can."

"Wow. Thank you Mary." Twilight replied.

Later, Tank could be spotted, chasing animals into various animals into traps. Then, she could seen chasing a crocodile as the Alpha Gang and Ungaro could seen looking at the captured animals.

"That big animal of yours is quite impressive. I've never seen so many animals captured by one animal." Ungaro complemented.

"Why thank you." Ursula thanked, when the crocodile Tank was chasing landed on Ursula's head, who blinked in confusion, before screaming, causing Zander and Ed to as well.

"It's safe in the bushes!" They shouted in unison as they jumped into the bushes.

A lion roar was heard as they jumped up, shouting, "It's not safe in the bushes!"

At the same time, Mary was in the driver's sit of the jeep. Max was next to her, Chomp on his lap. At the back, Zoe was at one end with Paris on her lap, and Rex was at the other end, Ace on his lap. In the middle, Rod was sat, Laura on his lap. Behind, Terry and Spiny ran in dinosaur form. Somehow Rainbow Dash and Twilight managed to keep up.

"So Rod?" Max asked, "Why are you helping us anyway?"

"We found out what Seth was planning, so we told Grandpa. But he didn't believe us, so we ran off. And since then, we spent a week trying to find you three to help you guys collect the dinosaur cards and save them from Grandpa and Seth." Rod explained.

"You know our Grandpa wanted to build a dinosaur kingdom and become the king. But Seth, he was trying to create mutant dinosaurs by mutating dinosaur DNA." Laura explained. They both looked sad.

"I think those two are creeps. No offense to your Grandpa." Max replied, looking angry, but took pity on them.

"None taken, in fact, when the droids brought back a skeleton back, he spent 5 hours playing with it like it was a toy." Rod replied, smiling awkwardly.

"Dinosaur at 12:00!" Rainbow shouted, running alongside them as she pointed towards Tank.

"It's Tank! Which means the old lady's here!" Laura shouted.

"I HEARD THAT! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME AN OLD LADY!?" They heard Ursula shout.

"NOW TANK! MAKE LAURA PAY FOR CALLING ME OLD!" She shouted again.

"Tank's coming this way!" Rod shouted as Mary slammed her foot on the breaks, causing the jeep to shudder to a stop as Max fell out.

"Come on Ace. You ready?" Rex asked his dinosaur.

"DINO SLASH!" Rex slashed his card across.

"Carnotaurus, blow them away!" Ace soon became full sized.

Ace landed on the ground, in the middle of Terry and Spiny, who both looked ready to battle.

Rainbow and Twilight stopped near the jeep, and they found out why the two could keep up, they both had wings on their backs. Rainbow Dash had pony ears in her hair, at the bottom of her hair, an elastic band had grown, as did a long rainbow tail. On her back, were feathered wings, they were short, but kept her in the sky.

Twilight also had pony ears in her hair. But her tail wasn't rainbow coloured, it was dark blue, with a pink and a purple streak. On her back were also wings, but lilac and bigger than Rainbow's. She also hovered in the air, before landing.

"What the?" Max yelled.

"We'll tell you later." Twilight interrupted.

Tank charged for Ace, but was thrown back by Spiny.

"Volcanic Burst!" Laura shouted as she slashed down a move card down and fire erupted straight towards Tank, who jumped out of the way.

"Tail Smash!" Rod yelled as Spiny ran forward, and smacked Tank heavily with his tail, only to grab it in her mouth, and swing him around until he hit the ground.

"Ninja Attack!" Rex yelled, as his dinosaur ran forward, splitting up multiple times before jumping up and surrounding Tank, running round in circles and rushing out to hit Tank so many times that Tank turned back into a card.

Zander collected the card and got back in the jeep just as the Torosaurus came back, and this time he had a friend, Pawpawsaurus. They looked around, until the Pawpawsaurus spotted Twilight and Rainbow hovering in the air. It grunted to the Torosaurus, who looked at what Pawpawsaurus was looking at, and it roared.

They both charged towards Terry, who as surprised at seeing them and was knocked back into its card. Torosaurus then targeted Ace while Pawpawsaurus attacked Spiny. Then Paris and Chomp also appeared in the fight, so Paris and Spiny teamed up, and Chomp and Ace teamed up.

"Lightning Strike!" Max yelled as the ball of electricity from the Torosaurus hit Chomp's, though the Triceratops' was more powerful, so it hit the Torosaurus.

"Cyclone!" Rex yelled, as Ace had formed a cyclone of air around him, aiming for the Torosaurus, which it hit, further exhausting it.

As for Pawpawsaurus:

"Metal Wing!" Zoe shouted as the three Pteranodons came in and attacked the Pawpawsaurus.

"Shockwave!" Rod yelled as a vortex of water lashed out at Pawpawsaurus, spinning it around as it collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

"Time to finish this! Big Foot Assault!" Zoe yelled, summoning a light blue Seismosaurus.

The Seismosaurus stood on both dinosaurs, turning them back into cards, which both Laura and Rex collected.

"We will be back, and we will, you'll be sorry you messed with the Alpha Gang!" Ursula shouted angrily.

Ungaro drove off, but only got about 200 cm, because Ace and Spiny were in the way. They tried going left, but Twilight and the three Pteranodons were there. They tried going right, but Rainbow Dash and the Seismosaurus were in the way. They tried reversing, only to see Chomp and Paris.

"Let's just forget the dinosaur and get that girl. Because the time is right if you ask me." Zander whispered to Ursula.

"You're right." She replied.

She summoned Tank again, who knocked the dinosaurs with her tail, knocking them into their cards, which they ignored. She lashed out at the people with her tail, frightening them, and turned to Dash, who she had managed to corner.

An airship appeared above them, and landed nearby. Four of the stronger droids and Seth walked into the clearing after Rex had gathered up the cards and tried rushing back to his friends, only for two of the droids to catch him, giving his friends the cards, apart from Ace and the Pawpawsaurus card. The other two caught Rainbow as she tried to fly off.

"Now I have what I want _AND _a dinosaur move card as well. I'll be on my way. And don't even think about following, if you know what's good for your friends." Seth threatened. "Ursula, Zander, Ed. Let's go!"

Ursula summoned back Tank as the Alpha Gang, Seth and the droids, carrying their friends, got on the airship, and it flew back to Zeta Point.

During the confrontation, Ungaro tried to sneak off, only to be caught by yet another dinosaur who was in the next place the Dino-Holders were supposed to go off. Or two dinosaurs. Two Saurolophus were stood there, in the middle of them, was a hooded figure.

It lifted its hood down, revealing to be a girl. She had pale skin, with red hair. Instead of normal ears, she had wolf ears. She threw off the cloak, revealing a blue t-shirt, a purple skirt, and a light blue, dark blue and purple streaked boots. Connected to her hair was a red wolf tail with a white tip. She had kaleidoscope eyes, grass green, ocean blue, rocky brown and stormy grey. She had a backpack on her bag.

Mary ran up to Ungaro, and tied his arms behind his back. The strange girl ran up to the cages, and opened them, allowing the animals to run back to their families in piece.

"I can't believe she's gone." Twilight muttered, hugging herself.

"But why would he want Rex, too?" Zoe asked.

"Because Seth knows Rex's real parents." The strange person replied, staring at the sunset.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"Rod and Laura might know. They should know two people called Dr Ancient and Dr Cretacia." She continued.

Laura and Rod both gasped.

"I thought that Seth and Grandpa threw them off the ship." Rod whispered to Laura.

"They did. But the Pterosaur used her power save them." The girl replied.

"How do you know this? And for that matter, who are you?" Max asked.

"I know this because my Saurolophus friends tell me. And as for my name, I'm Abigaia. And I'm here to help you guys." 'Abigaia' replied.

**Wow! Two chapters in one day. Won't be able to do that again. **

**Anyway, summary in this. Rainbow Dash is the vessel for all dinosaur life, which means she can control and talk to the dinosaurs. They find the Torosaurus and Pawpawsaurus in Kenya, and the two Saurolophus from Mexico turned up with a strange wolf-girl. She claims that Pterosaur, before coming into Rainbow's body, saved them from drifting through time and space forever. Then she says that she wants to help them get Rex and Rainbow Dash, before experiments could be performed. **

**I own nothing. Only one OC is in this: Abigaia. **

**Bye for now.**

**~Abigaia :)**


End file.
